Nový život, nový svět a nová láska nebo je jich víc?
by Zaila21
Summary: SLASH. Harry Potter, přijde do svého dědictví přesně v den svých šestnáctých narozenin. S jeho nejlepším přítele, kterému se stalo totéž na jeho šestnácté narozeniny, se vydávají do nového světa, začít žít nový život a najít si partnera na zbytek svých životů. Jak idylické... Ale mluvíme tu o Harrym Potterovi. Ten není normální a proto mu nikdy nic nevychází normálně. Mpreg, OOC.
1. Prolog

_**PROLOG**_

_Za pár minut mi už bude sedmnáct! _Jitřila jsem nadšeně a nedočkavě už připravený poskakoval na posteli. _Ještě pár minut a budu moct odejít_!

Oblečený do letního, večerního oblečení s kufrem u boku mé postele jsem netrpělivě odpočítával sekundy a pak šťastně další odečetl_. Už je pár a bude půlnoc!_

Od té doby, co byl Voldemort v mém pátém ročníku poražen a ze mě konečně odpadlo to břímě proroctví, jsem konečně začal žít. Hned druhý den, co jsem se probral z kómatu díky vyčerpání, jsem v posteli neležel ani deset minut a vyběhl se šťastným křikem z bradavic a poletoval po zahradách bos, užíval si ten měkký pocit trávy a ledových kapek rosy z rána. Jako bych do teď vůbec nic z toho nevnímal. Pobíhal jsem sem a tam, nevnímal rozhořčené pokřikování madam Pomfreyové, která mi nadávala, ať jdu okamžitě zpátky do postele. Neslyšel jsem a nevnímal vůbec nic…

Celý unavený se zarudlými tvářemi jsem se bez nějaké kapičky energie zhroutil doprostřed famfrpálového hřiště a zhluboka se vydýchával. Ovšem neuběhla ani jedna minuta a já se znovu šťastně smál. Bylo to úžasné! Ten pocit svobody a volnosti! Bez žádných závazků a starostí! Nic! Prstě vůbec nic! Jen šťastný bublající pocit … svobody. Bylo to úžasné opojné a pořád to _trvalo!_ Nekončilo to a já za to byl vděčný.

Má radost neznala konce a já si vůbec nevšiml, jak mi po lících tečou slzy. Slzy úlevy. Rozplácl jsem se na hřišti ve tvaru hvězdi a užíval si to všechno do posledního doušku. Ta úleva byla nepopsatelná…

„Konečně volný…" zašeptal jsem do větru a sledoval, jak má slova mizí do zapovězeného lesa na křídlech větru společné s pár listy.

Samozřejmě nemusím říkat, jak to potom bylo dál. Dostal jsem sprda od ošetřovatelky, ale kupodivu od ředitele ne. Ten se na mě jen šťastně díval se širokým úsměvem.

Můj pobyt na ošetřovně se tedy prodloužil a potom mi ředitel se smutným pohledem řekl, že stále budu muset zůstat u Dursleyových, kvůli krevní ochraně do svých sedmnácti a já -k mému pozdějšímu překvapení- jsem vůbec neprotestoval a jen si užíval ten úlevný pocit a jiskřící naději v srdci, že by to teď mohlo už být konečně lepší…

Šestý rok byl, plný změň a problému. Zjistil jsem, že jsem úplně jiný člověk, když se na mě netlačí a nic se ode mě neočekává.

S Hermionou a Ronem jsme se za ten rok dost odcizily a mně to _nevadilo._ Na začátku roku to byl šok, ale později … jsem za to byl rád. Hermiona bude brzy patřit do rodiny Weaslyových a já, když jsem se na to podíval teď, z jiného pohledu, mi došlo, že já do takovéhoto světa nepatřím. Weaslyovi, pro mě byly jako rodina, kterou jsem nikdy neměl, kterou jsem potřeboval, abych dokončil to, co po mě žádají, ale teď? Uvědomil jsem si, že tam nepatřím. Že jsou na mě příliš … hm … obyčejní? Prostě jen zamilovat se, oženit, mít děti, kariéru a pak zemřít. To … no, bylo to pro mě prostě moc jednoduché a _normální_. A já jsem Harry Potter a ten _nemá_ normální život. Takže jsem je nechal a jít a zaměřil se na to, co chci já.

Po několika týdnech školy jsem zjistil, že … mám jinou preferenci. Místo toho, aby obdivoval měkké, zaoblené a slaďoučké rysy ženských těl, jsem se zaměřoval na pružná, svalnatá a vysoká těla chlapců. V prvních pár dní jsem to ignoroval, pak jsem si to nepřipouštěl a nakonec, když jsem to konečně přijat, tak … _jsem nebyl schopný, odtrhnou zrak od těch dobře tvarovaných pozadí, vypracovaných bicepsů a silných, mužských brad. _Prostě jsem se nemohl nabažit.

Díky této nové orientaci jsem se jaksi sblížil se Zmijozelem, konkrétně s Dracem Malfoyem. Ne, že bychom spolu něco měli! Bože to ne, fuj" Pořád ho nemám rád! Ale … jednou mě Draco načapal, jak upřeně zírám na vypracovaný zadek jednoho sedmáka a … no zbytek dne jsem strávili tím, kdo je na škole nejhezčí, nejsvalnatější, kdo má nepropracovanější zadek a tak dále … Později jsem si připadal jako holka… Stali se z nás … _kamarádi,_ jestli t mohu říct. Trávil jsem čas se Zmijozelama a nejvíce s Dracem. Drbali jsem usoudily, až se nakonec dostaly k osobním tématům a problémům. Mě samotného to překvapilo, že si nejvíce rozumím s mím největším nepřítele, ale kupodivu jsem se mu nevysmál, ale pochopil ho, vyslechnul a podpořil. K mému naprostému pozdějšímu šoku, mi Draco udělal to samé a tak… no, tak se z nác staly nejlepší kamarádi. Draco byl samozřejmě pořád sarkastický a nepříjemný s těmi svými poznámkami. Zprvu mě to fakt štvalo, ale později jsem pochopil, že on takový prstě je a že bez toho by to nebyl on, tak jsem to přijal a bral to jako srandu. Což ona byla, ale řekněte to mě, tvrdohlavému Potterovi, jak říká Draco…

No, a takhle nějak můj šestý rok prošel a já si uvědomil, že už sedím na své posteli u Dursleyových, se zabaleným kufrem a nedočkavě odpočítávám poslední vteřiny. Hodiny začínají odbývávat půlnoc a já nadšeně poskočím. Ještě jedenáct úderů a krevní ochrana spadne!

Bim…

_10!_

Bam…

_9!_

Bim…

_8!_

Bam…

_7!_

Bim…

_6!_

Bam…

_5!_

Bim…

_4!_

Bam…

_3? _Divný pocit se mi začal šířit po celém těle.

Bim…

_2… _Je to jako brnění.

Bam…

_1…! _Ne, bolí to!

Bim…

Poslední úder se rozlehl po ztichlém domu a já se s němým výkřikem a prohlími zády zhrotil z postele na zem. Oči vytřeštěné, bolest procházející celým tělem, těsně následována křečemi.

_To není možné! _Křičel jsem vyděšeně v duchu. _To prostě není možné…_

Realizace mě udeřila jak facka. Předtím, než byla poslední hostina šestého roku i Draco povídal, že možná přijde v létě o jeho šestnáctých narozeninách do svého vílího dědictví, ale že to není jisté, protože má vílí geny jen z otcovy strany a ty jsou navíc nevratně potlačeny. Ale stejně je tam možnost, že se z něj stane plnokrevná víla, a když ano, tak bude určitě submisivní a to znamená, že dokud si nenajde dominantního partnera, tak bude pod ochranou submisivních a to znamená, že nebude chodit sedmý rok do Bradavic. Nelíbilo se mít o, samozřejmě, ale Draco z toho byl nadšený, tak jsem mu to přál.

Ano, já vím. Nejsem normální, tudíž se mi nedějí normální věci, ale … opravdu jsem nečekal, že bych také mohl přijít do magického dědictví! Vždyť Potterové nemají žádná magická stvoření ve svém rodokmenu! Tedy aspoň to, co jsem slyšel od Siriuse a Remuse a i kdyby. Draco mi řekl, že nemůžu přijít do magického dědictví, jelikož byla moje maminka mudlorozená a její mudlovská krev přebyla, zničila a vymítalo, -jak to Draco prezentoval- všechny geny nějakého magického stvořený.

Takže! Se tu vyskytuje důvod, proč, se právě teď svíjím v bolestech na zemi svého pokoje a cítím se, jakoby se celé mé tělo měnilo… když moje matka byla mudlorozená a já bych v tom případě neměl mít žádné bolesti, ale měl bych s radostným poskakování běžet k Malfoyovým, kterým mi poskytli útočiště po zbytek léta, když už se s Weaskyovými nestýkám!

To byla moje poslední myšlenka, než jsem ‚mužsky' omdlel…


	2. 1 Kapitola

_**KAPITOLA**_

Asi každého napadne, že moje ranní probuzení nebylo jedno z nejlepších. Tělo mě bolelo víc, než po „výchovných' lekcích strýčka Vernona a mé psychické zdravý na tom také nebylo nejlépe, zvlášť když jsem hned po probuzení upadl do šoku způsobeného náhlým zvratem událostí.

S bolestivým zasténáním jsem se zvedl do sedu a čekal dobrých pět minut než mé tělo, ztuhlé křečemi pomalu uvolní. Mezitím jsem tupě zíral na stěnu naproti mně a přemýšlel, jestli ty bílé zdi přes noc nějak ztmavli…

Když jsem proces uvolnění považoval za dostatečný, mechanicky jsem vstal z chladné země a zvědavě se přiblížil ke -dřívější, bílé- zdi. Pořád v omámeném stavu a nepřipouštěcí si reálné okolnosti kolem mého vzhledu.

Pár centimetrů před stěnou jsem se zastavil a dobrých pár vteřin na ní hloupě zíral. Když jsem se přiblížil, detaily se náhle zdály ostřejší a viditelnější a dokonce jsem dokázal rozeznat kousky zažrané špíny do zdi. Zkoumajíc jsem zvedl jednu ruku a lhostejně sledoval, jak se mi s konců prstů rýsují, nové, rostoucí drápy.

Vztyčil jsem ukazováček a zbylé prsty sevřel do pěsti. S pohledem upřeným zpět ke zdi jsem namířil ukazováček s drápem k jedné ze skvrn a špičatým drápem ji seškrábl. Fascinovaně jsem sledoval, jak mikroskopické smítko špíny se oddělilo od bíle barvy na zdi a teď pomalu padá vzduchem k zemi jako uschlý list.

Strávil jsem touto činností … vlastně ani nevím, jak dlouho to bylo. Poslední co si pamatuju je, jak jsem procitl a uvědomil si co se vlastně děje. Nedá se říct, že bych omdlel. Jen jsem byl vyčerpán jak po fyzické stránce, tak i po emociální a trhavými kroky se pozpátku vrátil k posteli u stěny. Padl na ni a … prostě usnul. Nebylo to omdlení, jen … vyčerpání.

Když jsem se podruhé probudil, tak to bylo mnohem lepší. Okamžitě jsem se zastyděl a začal na sebe nadávat, že jsem totální cvok ohledně toho, co jsem dělal v mém katatonickém stavu s mikroskopickou špínou na zdi.

Myslím, že by se dalo říct … že jsem všechnu paniku a jakékoliv podobně hysterické emoce zamkl pod chladnou bariéru nitroobrany. Bral jsem to s nadhledem. No, tak jsem přišel do svého magického dědictví, no a? Kvůli své hmotnosti, výšce, ale hlavně vzhledu, jsem usoudil, že jsem submisivní, no a co? Merline! Neřeš to tak.

A taky jsem neřešil, bral jsem z toho jen to pozitivní. Což je … jestli Draco taky přišel do svého dědictví a je submisivní, tak půjdeme do té podivné organizace na ochranu submisivních spolu! Přesně tak, nehledat na tom nic hrozného…

Kufr jsem už měl připravený ze včerejška, takže jsem ho jen popadl a stále trhanými kroky se vydal z pokoje dolů po schodech a pryč z tohohle pekla.

V kuchyni jsem se ještě stihl podívat na hodiny. Bylo 12:10. Skoro přesné poledne. Měl jsem štěstí, v tomhle zapadákově všichni obědvali přesně ve dvanáct, tedy až na Dursleyovi. Přeběhlo mi přes mysl, když jsem zpozoroval prázdnou kuchyň. _Nejspíš zase odjeli bez toho, aby mi cokoliv řekli … _A já se ani moc nedivým, když jsem včera večer vychloubal jak -hned jak odbije půlnoc- odsud vypadnu a do konce svých mrzkých životů mě neuvidí. Takže …

„Půjdu se najíst … všechno jim tu s ním. Hehehe…" Nevím, odkud se bere ta škodolibost, ale hlad mám, takže není co řešit. Změnu svého hlasu vůbec neřeším, dělám, jakoby byl pořád stejný. No a co, že je můj hlas melodický a svůdný?!

Kufr jsem opřel o futra dveří do kuchyně a vydal se k lednici. Otevřel ji a do nosu mě udeřilo snad sto druhů pachů! Překvapilo mě to tak náhle, že jsem ihned lednici zavřel a podrážděně nakrčil nos. _No fuj... _Pomyslel jsem si odpudivě. Ne, že by to smrdělo nějak nevábně, ale se svým zvýšeným smyslem čuchu a tím, jak na mě ty pachy udeřily všechny najednou, to prostě bylo nepříjemné.

Dětinsky jsem zadržel dech a s mírným zamračením lednici znovu otevřel a rychle prohlédl její obsah. Bylo tam toho spousta a jen zrakem na všechny ty druhy jídla se mi zbýhali sliny.

Na poprvé se mi pohled usídlil na jahodách, žlutém melounu a jablku. Rychle jsem je vytáhl a spokojeně zavrněl. O_voce je dobré. Pomůže mi nabrat zpátky sílu a hmotnost, co jsem za ten měsíc u Dursleyových ztratil. _Nadšeně jsem si ovoce očistil, nakrájel na menší kousky a pak drápen na ukazováčku napíchl a strčil do pusy. Určitě to bylo neestetické, ale pro mě to bylo prostě normální a hlavně přirozené…

Potom, co jsem svojí ranní svačinku spořádal, se můj žaludek ozval znovu. Mlsně jsem si olízl rty a dravě se zadíval na ledničku. Když jsem ji otevřel znovu, zdálo se, že se můj nos skoro automaticky zaměřil na pach masa.

Bylo tam pečené kuře, medailonky a zbytek vepřově kotlety. Myslel jsem, že se na to hned vrhnu, ale sotva jsem se na ten pach zaméřil, odporem se otřásl. Vůbec mi to nevonělo! Ale ani trochu! Pach se zdál divně pečený, nevím jak jinak to popsat, prostě to bylo nepříjemné, jakoby zničené, snad zkažené? Nevím jak to popsat…

Už jsem chtěl otráveně zavřít ledničku, když mě do nosu udeřila úplně úžasná vůně. Se slastně přivřenýma očima jsem následoval vůni jen po čuchu a když se zdála nejsilnější, natěšeně jsem otevřel oči. Sotva jsem to udélal, celý jsem zkoprněl.

„To si ze mě snad děláte srandu, ne…?" zašeptal jsem šokovaně.

Předemnou na talíři se ve vlastní krvi máčel kousek čerstvě uloveného divočáka, kterým se strýc -ani ne před dvěma dny- vychloubal, jak zdatně ulovil.

Ztuhle jsem na to chvíli zíral, než lehce potřásl hlavou a s pokrčení ramen to prostě jen přehlídl a dál neřešil. Z ledničky jsem vyndal talíř, na kterém bylo ono božce vonící maso, a sedl si ke stolu. Tentokrát si raději vzal příbor a nejistě se na jídlo před sebou díval. _Jak začít… _přemýšlel jsem.

_No, tímhle nic nezkazím. _A s touto myšlenkou se zapíchl vydličkpu do syrového masa. Znejistěl jsem hned, jak se vydlička ponořila do kusu masa. Bylo divný, nezvyklí zvuk… stejně přesně nechápu proč to tak řešim. Vlastně ani nevím co jsem! Nebo dokonce jak vypadám! Vím, že hlas se změnil, smysly zlepšily a výhled mi občas zastíní dlouhé, jemně vlnité, ebenové vlasy, na rukou jsem si všiml, že jsou bledší, ženštější, štíhlejší a místo nehtů mám drápy, dál jsem se nijak zvlášť neprohlížel… hlavně, že si tu dopodrobna popisuju krájení masa. To totiž musí být extrémě zajímavý.

S vidličkou zabodnutou v mase, jsem kousek odřízl a zdařile ignoroval čvachtající zvuk. Jedna má část si myslela jak je to nechutně odporné, ale přesto se mi v ústech už zbýhali sliny. Zvedl jsem vidličku k ústům a těsně před nimi zastavil a znovu znejistil. _Co děláš? Merline, to si takový srab?! Co tím ztratíš? Jedině dobrou náladu po zbytek dne… _vnitřně jsem se pokáral a se zavřenými oči si strčil kousek masa s vidličkou do úst.

První okamžiky a chutě byly nejasné, pak se mi ústy rozlil lahodný pocit šťavnatého, ale hlavně čerstvého a krvavého masa… spokojeně jsem zasténal a slastně přivřel oči. Bylo to božské! Jediné, co jsem mohl vytknout, byla teplota. Maso bylo moc studené, vychlazené. Lepší by bylo opravdu čerstvě ulovené s ještě teplou krví. Dá se říct, že teplota mi vadila hodně…

Po dalším vydatném jídle, jsem si spokojeně povzdechl a unaveně si přejel rukou po příjemně plném břiše. Byl to slastný pocit, cítit se po měsíci najezený a spokojený. Lhostejný k bordelu, který zbyl po ovoci a mase jsem se líným krokem vydal zpět ke dveřím a unaveným pohybem zvedl svůj kufr. Najednou jsem se cítil hrozně unavený a myslí my neběželo nic jiného, než úžasná, měkká, teplá postel s tlustými závěsy -kvůli tmě- a blažený pocit, když se zavrtáte do peřiny se spokojeným úsměvem na rtech a spíte tak dlouho, jak chcete…

Zabrán do své fantazie jsem se unavenou kolébavou chůzí dostal až ke dveřím a namáhavě je otevřel. Do očí mě udeřilo silné polední světlo a já podrážděně zavrčel. _Moc světla! _Nabručeně jsem sáhl na krk, kde se mi na lehkém řemínku houpal obyčejný prsten, který mě měl vzít do Malfoy Manor na zbytek prázdnin. S obnovenou dobrou náladou, kvůli té představě a mírným úsměvem jsem stiskl prsten v pěsti a se slovy: „_Prázdniny."_, se skrz trubku dostal před hlavní bránu Manoru.

Mírně jsem zavrávoral, kvůli ztracené dezorientaci, díky přenášedlu a unaveně, dlouze zívl. Spokojeně jsem mlasknul po nalezené rovnováze a znovu se vydal líným, loudavým krokem po kamenné cestě k hlavnímu vchodu do sídla. Nejasně jsem zaznamenal, že se přede mnou objevil skřítek a vzal si ode mě kufr, něco řekl a pak zase zmizel.

Před dveřmi jsem se zastavil a chystal se zaklepat, ovšem nestačil jsem zvednout ani ruku a dveře se prudce otevřeli. Překvapeně jsem zamrkal a unaveně nechal, ruku spadnou zpátky podél těla.

„Pottere?!" vykřikl na mě řádně naštvaný hlas Draca Malfoye. „Kde si k čertu byl?!" obořil se znovu.

Párkrát jsem zamrkal a snažil se přemýšlet. Jenomže mi to vůbec nemyslelo. Moje mysl byla zamlžená a jediné na co se soustředila, byla únava a potřeba si lehnout a dlouze se vyspat. Přesto jsem se snažil a otevřel pusu s tím říct aspoň _něco_, když se náhle ozval hlas zpoza Draca.

„Proboha Draco! Neklej a mírně se trochu. Copak nevidíš, že se změnil, nejspíš také přišel do svého dědictví a je unavený. Ani ne před pěti vteřinami si vypadal stejně, než Luppy oznámila, že je tu Harry. Tak se uklidni a běž si lehnout. Vypadá v pořádku, až si odpočinete, tak si všichni promluvíme, dobře?" Kárala svého syna Narcisa Malfoy a poté jemně pokračovala.

Sledoval jsem, jak se Dracův pohled na mě nějak víc zaměřil a tak divně roztomile se zamračil a já fascinovaně pozoroval, jak se mu udělala ta divná vráska mezi obočím. Vždycky mě udivovalo, jak to děla a pořád se mu kvůli tomu směju… Najednou se jeho soustředění a zmatený výraz vyjasnil a vypadalo to, že každou chvíli přijde do šoku, ale než jsem se nadál, tak se jeho obličej obrátil do grimasy únavy a strhání a mě se zdálo, jakoby se v jeho obličeji odrážela má vlastní únava.

„Dobře…" protáhl Draco unaveně, zatímco si stínil rukou svá ústa při dlouhém zívání. „Uvidíme se potom …" zamumlal neurčitě, otočil se a vydal se líným pohybem zpátky do útrob sídla. Nepřítomně jsem ho sledoval a celý zmatený přemýšlel, kam jde.

Z mého nesouvislého rozjímání mě vytrhla teta Narcisa hned potom, co se mi Draco ztratil z dohledu.

„Pojď dovnitř Harry. Odvedu tě do pokoje, který jsme pro tebe připravili." Povídala, zatímco mě objala jednou rukou kolem ramen a vedla po schodech s načechraným, tmavě zeleným kobercem nahoru.

„Až se pořádně vyspíš a odpočineš, tak tady je koupelna." Ukázala na jedny asi dubové dveře, když jsme dorazili do onoho pokoje, který byl pro mě. „Kufr máš opřený o pracovní stůl támhle." Ukázala na stůl po mé levé straně, vedle vchodových dveří. Nejasně a unaveně jsem pokýval hlavou a s dalším dlouhým zívnutím jsem si protřel oči a tupě poznamenal, že moje ruka nenarazila do žádných sklíček mých brýlí a že tudíž žádné brýle nemám, ale přesto vidím perfektně.

Už pomalu nevnímajíc jsem ještě postřehl jak mě náhle ovál studený chladný vzduch po celém těle a pak mi na něm přistálo něco hedvábného a příjemného na dotyk. Potěšeně jsem se usmál, pak už jsem jen zaznamenal, jak mě někdo jemně chytl za ramena a vedl nějakým směrem.

Otočil jsem se. Sedl si. Hlava se dotkla polštáře. Tělo mi pokryla peřina a já se zavřenými oči a spokojeným zavrněním se usmál a pohodlně se zavrtal víc do mého pelíšku. Poslední co jsem zaznamenal, byl laskavý, jemný dotyk pohlazení po mé tváři, pak jen neurčitá, hezká slova a mé vědomí bylo odnášeno na příjemných vlnách spánku.

Probudil jsem se. Myslím … zmateně jsem se rozhlédl po neznámém pokoji. Ne, určitě jsem vzhůru. Chvilka napjatého ticha. Štípnutí.

„Au!" vyjekl jsem překvapeně a zahleděl se na malé zčervenalé místo na mé paži. Jsem vzhůru, jinak bych se po štípnutí probudil, a jelikož jsem pořád v té samé neznámé místnosti, budu hádat, že to není sen a tudíž nespím.

Podvědomě jsem so prohrábl vlasy … a teď už smířený si je zvědavě prohlížel. Chytil jeden pramen na zadní části krku a prsty sledoval po jeho délce, kam až dosáhne. Překvapeně jsem zamrkal, když byl delší než má paže a já musel, přehmátnou, abych mohl dál sledovat trasu a délku svých vlasů.

Udělal jsem to ještě jednou a pak si trochu omámeně uvědomil, že délka mých vlasů je skoro po bedra. S malým povzdechem jsem se rozhodl to nehrotit a místo toho se dostal z postele. Trochu jsem zavrávoral, když mi vize potemněla, ale pár vteřin a všechno bylo zase v pořádku. S ospalou chůzí jsem se vypotácel k prvním dveřím, které mi padli do zorného pole a opatrně je otevřel. Když mě přivítala jen luxusní koupelna, uvolněně jsem si povzdechl.

„Sprcha…. Tu potřebuju." Zašeptal jsem si šťastně a vydal se dovnitř.

Po uklidňující a relaxační sprše jsem si všechno nechal projít hlavou a jakž takž si vzpomněl, že jsem přišel do magického dědictví, že jsem zřejmě submisivní, jak jsem spořádal syrové maso a ovoce, pak ta nehorázná únava, přemístění k Malfoyovým, pak už bylo skoro všechno rozmazané a nejasné. Jen matně si vzpomínám, jak mě uvítal Draco, pak tam byla Narcissa Malfoyová, pak nějaký pokoj, koupelna a kufr a pak už jen příjemný spánek. No, a nakonec jsem se probudil tady, v pokoji kde jsem nikdy nebyl, ale díky své _genialitě_ si uvědomil, že jsem zřejmě u Malfoyových.

Z kufru jsem vyštrachal bílou, školní košili a černé kalhoty. Nevypadám v nich, kdo ví jak dobře a 2x pohodlné to taky není, ale je to jediné oblečení, ve kterém nevypadám jak v pytli od brambor, takže není co řešit.

Chtěl jsem se i učesat, což ě samotného překvapilo. _Kde se ve mně bere, takhle touha vypadat dobře?!_ Že? No, sotva jsem hřebenem přejel po prvním pramenu, strnule jsem se zastavil a zatnul všechno, co v mém těle zatnout jde a HODNĚ se snažil, abych nevykřikl nebo nezakňučel náhlou bolestí. Ovšem, opravdu se mi nepodařilo, zastavit pár slz, které se mi začali shromažďovat v koutcích očí.

_BOŽE TO BOLÍ!_

Vykřikl jsem vnitřně a s malým zakňučením pomalu odstranil hřeben s mých zamotaných vlasů. Bolelo to hrozně, jako bych se snažil si ty vlas vytrhnout i s mozkem, nebo co. Totálně mě to překvapilo a vykolejilo.

Předtím, -neříkám, že to bylo často- když jsem se česal, tak kvůli hrubé struktuře mých a vlasů a totální neposlušnosti, jsem musel použít hrubou sílu, abych se dokázal nějak učesat. Je tedy jasné, že jsem se nijak nerozmýšlel a pokusil se učesat, jako vždy, ale … _Merline! _Vlasy mám i teď zacuchané, jako kdykoli předtím, ale ta bolest, když jsem se je snažil učesat obvyklým způsobem, byla _nepředstavitelná!_

S malým bolestným zakňučením a naštvaným sám na sebe jsem začal rozzuřeně štrachat v kufru a hledal něco, čím bych _to zlo_, svázal.

Samozřejmě, bych neměl být překvapeným a naštvaný, že jsem žádnou speciální gumičku na vlasy nenašel, ale stejně jsem se zamračeně zahleděl na ten _šunt,_ co jsem držel v ruce.

Tomuto se sice říkala gumička, ale rozhodně není na vlasy. Je to ta divná a hrozná a mudlovská, do které se vám vlasy zamotají a už nejdou odmotat a vy musíte gumičku rozstřihnout, abyste ji vůbec dostali z vlasů. Ztrápeně jsem si povzdechl a napruženě si ďábelskou věcí svázal vlasy do nízkého a nepěkného drdolu. Nebyl pro krásu, ale abych částečně zamaskoval svou neučesanost a tudíž porážku a taky, aby nepřekáželi.

Stále mírně naštvaný jsem si ustlal postel a pak se vydal dolů, kde by měla být teta Narcissa, popřípadě i zbytek rodiny.

Jak jsem předpokládal, tak dole byla celá rodina Malfoyových. Narcissa mě přivítala vřelým úsměvem, strýc Lucius mírným pokývnutím a Draco …. No, co se od Draca dá očekávat, že? Propaloval mě naštvaným pohledem, který sliboval spoustu bolesti, ale až po nepříjemném vyslýchání.

Ztrápeně jsem si povzdechl a vydal se vstříc svému osudu.


End file.
